Known in the art is a crosswise wrench, containing two pairs of coaxially located cores, which first ends are rigidly connected to each other and on the second end face plates executed as integral parts thereof are nut heads of corresponding size, wherein the axis of the first pair cores is located perpendicular to the axis of the second pair cores (U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,359, 1948).
However the crosswise wrench known in the art has rather low performance parameters as changing the torque strength at screwing up, unscrewing of a threaded fastening element, is carried out only due to change of effort applied by the user, besides the known crosswise wrench is not demountable and therefore takes up a lot of storage space.
The closest prior art crosswise wrench comprises the first core of square section with a face nut head on each of the ends and three fixing recesses (indents), located on its edges and in the middle accordingly. The second core of square section with a face nut head on one end and a working point on the other, and as with three indents located on core edges and in its middle accordingly, the coupling sleeve with a double-sided ball clamp interacting with core indents, with the first square through aperture wherein located is the first core with a possibility of longitudinal movement and fixing in the positions corresponding to the indents thereof, with the second square through aperture wherein located is the second core with a possibility of longitudinal movement and fixing in the positions corresponding to the indents thereof, wherein the axes of square apertures in the sleeve are located in parallel planes and mutually orthogonal, and the double-sided ball clamp is located in the cylindrical aperture made in the coupling sleeve between its square through apertures and which axis is perpendicular to the axes of the said apertures. (DE-A1—No 19715081, 1998).
Good performance of the closest prior art is determined by mounting the cores on the coupling sleeve with the possibility of longitudinal movement in relation thereto and fixing in one of extreme, or in the middle position by means of a ball clamp, which enables changing the arm of force length during screwing up or unscrewing the threaded fastening elements. In other words, the known crosswise wrench allows changing the torque strength by means of both muscular effort applied by the user and changing the arm of force length. Besides the known crosswise wrench can be easily assembled and disassembled and does not take up a lot of storage space when disassembled.
The drawback of the prior art is that it does not provide high reliability of work of a crosswise wrench during its long operation, because the period of reliable work of a known crosswise wrench is determined by the average life of the spring of the double-sided ball clamp, which is difficult to replace due to the position thereof. Besides position of the double sided ball clamp in an aperture located between apertures of the coupling sleeve of square section, makes manufacture of the crosswise wrench more labor intensive, and consequently more costly.